


Late Night

by pogch4mp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence?, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ranboo's Enderwalking, So a fence gate is mentioned, Techno finds him before he freezes to death, but only bc i wrote it last night before ranboo remodeled his house, technically- but mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogch4mp/pseuds/pogch4mp
Summary: "Ranboo was stood there, staring down at the creeper hole, looking... nothing. His expression seemed totally blank. Ranboo had blown up creepers on Techno’s lawn before, and this was actually the exact opposite of how he’d acted in the past- hurriedly filling in the hole with panicky eyes. He was just... standing there. Holding a small blue wildflower, not a thought behind his eyes."ORTechno finds Ranboo wandering the tundra and brings him into the cabin before he gets cold.ORantarctic found family <33
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 512





	Late Night

Brewing potions was just a way to pass the time at this point. It wasn’t like Techno would be going back to war anytime soon (at least he sure hoped not- good gods he was getting real tired of being dragged into conflict)- or really engaging in any type of PvP for that matter, which is all the potions are really good for. Either way, it was a skill he had and some ingredients spare- what's the harm, he was stocking up just in case. 

There was clinking and bubbling and the occasional hiss of bottles not being screwed on quite tight enough. The noises and movements were familiar, a good way to keep Techno’s hands busy in the late night. 

The first thing that mildly distracted him was the clatter of a fence gate opening and shutting. He figured it was Ranboo. It was a bit late for him to be up, sure, but endermen were nocturnal, maybe that had something to do with it. That might sound like a stupid reason, but the only reason Techno had such late nights this often was because of piglins’ aversion to sleeping at all- if it happened to be a hybrid thing, he could relate. 

Almost a couple hours later, the next thing to get his attention was the creeper explosion. 

He spilled the redstone dust he was carefully pouring into the brewing stand on the ground, huffed, and went to one of the windows. 

Just to the right of Ranboo’s cow farm, just barely missing the fences and probably damaging some cows, was a massive hole. Ranboo was standing at the edge, seemingly fine, which was all Techno really  ~~ cared about ~~ was looking for. He started closing the windows and began turning around when he paused.  _ Something _ was off. He didn’t know what, but- 

Yes he did.

Ranboo. 

Ranboo was stood there, staring down at the creeper hole, looking... nothing. His expression seemed totally blank. Ranboo had blown up creepers on Techno’s lawn before, and this was actually the exact  _ opposite _ of how he’d acted in the past- hurriedly filling in the hole with panicky eyes. He was just... standing there. Holding a small blue wildflower, not a thought behind his eyes. 

Techno furrowed his brow, “Ranboo?” he called out. 

Ranboo didn’t look up. 

“Ranboo.” He said louder. 

Ranboo put the flower down and picked up some dirt, starting to walk away.

Techno narrowed his eyes, going out the door and onto the staircase deck. Ranboo was going off somewhere in the snowy mountain behind his house. Techno walked down the stairs and began to follow him from a safe distance. 

Ranboo put down his dirt. He picked up some grass. He continued walking. 

Techno stalked him for another good minute, trying to figure out  _ what  _ he was doing- and then he saw an enderman three or four chunks away. Ranboo saw it too, and looked over at it. The enderman turned and looked at him as well. Ranboo was definitely within agitation range, so Techno pulled out his sword, in case he had to kill the enderman for him. 

But the enderman didn’t turn hostile. The two locked eyes- the enderman said something, and Ranboo, quietly, responded in the same tongue. That’s when it clicked. The enderman  _ vwooped  _ away, and Ranboo kept wandering. 

The blank face, the blocks, the enderman sounds- as Techno got closer it became even clearer. The black half of his face was- well, no longer half, instead taking up closer to 3/4ths of his face, and changing his other eye from red to more of a magenta. He also seemed to be  _ even taller _ \- which just wasn’t fair, Techno was already just below his jaw as is, now he was at his chest. And, getting even closer, he noticed Ranboo shaking. At first, he suspected that Ranboo had somehow been agitated, but it wasn’t reflected in his face- still blank, but noticeably with his jaw clenched.

Techno noticed for the first time that Ranboo was in nothing but his slacks and a short-sleeved button-up. He was shivering, freezing in the mountain winds- did he even notice? 

Once he was close enough, Techno tugged his sleeve, unwilling to do anything that could resemble a hit or attack, lest he provoke him. Ranboo turned around and looked down at him. Techno looked away from his face. 

“Hey, Ranboo.” He said. 

Ranboo responded with a garbled enderman sound and a point at himself, as if to say  _ “Me?”  _

Techno- carefully, letting Ranboo see what he was doing- took his hand. It was ice cold- even colder than endermen usually were, and still then it was his white hand. Techno started walking back to the cabin. Ranboo followed willingly, not a care in the world. 

He brought him through the lower level door- Ranboo had to duck under the doorway- and closed the door behind them. Ranboo looked around curiously.

Techno heard loud hissing and clattering from upstairs and swore under his breath.  _ The potions.  _ He turned to Ranboo.

“Stay here.” He said. Ranboo looked at him inquisitively, likely not understanding what he said in the slightest. Whatever- Techno had more pressing things to deal with. He climbed up the ladder quickly.

Yeah, his potions were ruined- Some had started leaking, others had just  _ boiled,  _ a few bottles were cracked and one even shattered. Techno huffed and made sure all the potions were taken off the stands- lest he cause more mess. He tossed most of them in the fire, where they neatly burned away, before starting the tedious process of picking up all the tiny glass shards.

He threw the last few he could find in the fireplace and turned around to grab, like, a towel or something for the potion residue on the ground when he was met by Ranboo just behind him. Techno jumped.

“Jesus, when’d you get here? You’re so quiet, did you teleport or somethin’?”

Ranboo chirped something in response, or maybe it was just good timing. Techno shook his head. It was for the best anyways, he still seemed freezing- as a matter of fact, Techno noticed he hadn’t closed the window he opened earlier. He reached over and shut it, then turned back to Ranboo.

Techno took his hand again and led him to the other side of the small room, in front of the fireplace. Ranboo tilted his head to the side and reached a hand to the flame. Techno let go of his other hand as Ranboo sat down in front of the fire and smiled- or did something similar with his strange enderman mouth.

Techno nodded to himself and went upstairs to grab a towel and maybe a blanket for Ranboo. He came back down with both, seeing Ranboo had scooted even closer to the fire. Techno put the throw blanket carefully over his shoulders. Ranboo turned around, registered Techno had given it to him, then turned back to the fire. Techno went to mopping up the potion on the ground, then the brewing stands themselves. He heard howling winds start to get harsher outside, glad he brought Ranboo inside when he did.

He finished, draping the damp, magic-filled towel over one of his chests, before heavily sitting down on the ground next to the fireplace. Ranboo peered over at him, before opening an arm, seemingly offering to share the blanket. Techno laughed a bit and put up a hand

“I’m good, thanks.” He said.

In response to this, Ranboo moved beside Techno and draped part of the blanket over his shoulder anyways. Techno was seriously debating whether Ranboo couldn’t understand him or was spiting him on purpose. Whatever. He didn’t really mind either way.

Phil came home a few hours later, near daybreak. He entered the second floor, brushing the snow off his hat.

“That wind really picked up, huh?” Phil asked, looking up.

He spotted the two of them, asleep across the room. Had either of them been just a bit shorter- somewhere approaching average height- they would’ve been completely obscured by the blanket surrounding them. Ranboo had gone back to normal- not that Phil would realize anything’d happened. Without any context, it was a strange sight- a piglin hybrid and an enderman hybrid sitting on the floor, buried somewhere under a fluffy blanket, next to a fireplace that was practically embers. And maybe with context some additional explanation was needed too.

But- Phil thought, descending the ladder- oh well. He could ask them later.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i finished a fic are y'all proud of me  
> im proud of me  
> still working on wisteria, but have some fluff <333 i love these guys  
> anyways! i do hope you enjoyed, i had fun writing it.  
> please please leave a comment! all feedback- positive or constructive- it's all appreciated.  
> have a great day babes!


End file.
